Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. ${24a - 18b} =$
Explanation: Let's find the greatest common factor of ${24}$ and ${18}$. ${6}$ is the greatest common factor of ${24}$ and ${18}$. $\phantom{=}{24}a - {18}b$ $={6}\left(\dfrac{{24}a}{{6}}-\dfrac{{18}b}{{6}}\right)$ $={6}(4a-3b)$